


Крылья Бога

by Nemhain



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цудзи Маюми всегда была одержима своей работой. Этот проект - ее самое большое достижение. Она не поступится ничем, чтобы завершить его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крылья Бога

[Запрос от: Цудзи Маюми  
Направление: Исследовательский Центр ЭсЦет  
Запрос на испытание препарата на «живом» материале.  
Предмет испытания: Препарат №WG37. Кодовое название «Крылья Бога».  
Описание: Трехступенчатый препарат.  
Ступень первая: «Воск». Подготовка. Основа для действия препарата. Пищевая добавка. Возможно применение вместе с жидкостью. Срок усвоения от 2 до 4 месяцев.  
Ступень вторая. «Перья». «Зачистка». Катализатор физического и умственного развития. Вводится внутривенно. От 10 до 15 капельниц объемом 200 мл.  
Ступень третья. «Дух». Инициация «способностей Бога». Конструируется на основе костного мозга образца. От 5 до 7 инъекций.]

[Проект создания сверхчеловека]

[Запрос принят и подтвержден.]

Частная практика психолога в Токио…

1996 год  
Образец №1  
[Имя: Кадзуо Тоши  
Возраст: 20 лет  
Рост: 168 см  
Вес: 56 кг  
Профессия: футболист  
Группа крови: АВ  
Резус фактор – положительный  
К препарату – не восприимчив]

Образец №7  
[Имя: Асука Мурасэ  
Возраст: 19 лет  
Рост: 173 см  
Вес: 52 кг  
Профессия: частный детектив  
Группа крови: AB  
Резус фактор – отрицательный  
К препарату – восприимчива  
Направление: Проходит курс по настоянию родителей, считающих, что она несерьезно относится к своей работе.]

[Первый сеанс.]  
– Я Вам честно скажу, что считаю всё это ерундой. Я всего лишь потакаю желанию родителей. Так что давайте просто поболтаем? – Асука улыбается открыто и жизнерадостно.  
\- Чуть попозже – обязательно, - Цудзи понимающе кивает в ответ и надевает на милую приветственную улыбку маску серьезности. – Всё-таки расскажите, как Вы относитесь к своей работе?  
«Психолог» поправляет строгие очки, показывая, что готова слушать.  
\- Конечно же, серьёзно! Я понимаю всю опасность моего занятия. Вот уж кто несерьёзен, так это мой напарник!  
\- А что Ваш напарник?  
\- Ооо… - девушка наиграно закатывает глаза. – Это отдельная история…  
\- Не хотите ли рассказать мне?  
Асука кивнула и начала рассказывать.  
Цудзи приготовила кофе. Кофеин маскирует вкус «воска».

[Пометка. Пятый сеанс. Основа усваивается. Через месяц – переход к следующей ступени.]

[Запрос от: Цудзи Маюми  
Направление: Исследовательский центр ЭсЦет  
Запрос на лабораторию в Токио.]  
[Запрос принят и подтвержден. Взаимодействуйте с Такатори Масафуми.]

[Одиннадцатый сеанс.]  
\- Привет! – улыбка измученная.  
\- Здравствуйте, Асука, - при всем дружелюбии, «психолог» должен сохранять дистанцию.  
\- Не поверите…  
\- Отчего же? – теперь Цудзи поправляет очки как заинтересованный слушатель.  
\- Мой напарник…

В углу экрана настойчиво мигает значок конверта: у Вас новое письмо.  
[Сообщение для: Цудзи Маюми.  
Отправитель: Информационный центр ЭсЦет.  
Сегодня, 27 июня 1996 года в 20:34, зафиксирована клиническая смерть образца№9, Асука Мурасэ.]  
Цудзи зло шипит через зубы и ломает карандаш, оказавшийся в руке.  
Образец нельзя терять! В теле девчонки препарат. И есть вероятность, что вторая ступень пройдёт успешно. Действовать.

\- Такатори Масафуми слушает.  
\- Вы умеете воскрешать, Такатори-сан? – грубая игра, но в таких условиях другого не остается.  
\- Как?  
\- Я объясню, - скептический смешок на том конце провода не может скрыть заинтересованности. Теперь ей предоставят всё необходимое.  
\- Что мне следует сделать?

\- Она пришла в себя, - Масафуми широко улыбается. – Навестим нашу «больную».  
\- Нет, - Цудзи знает, что препарат не подействовал так, как следовало. А значит, девушка её больше не интересует. Она уже вынесла все образцы препарата из лаборатории. – Я ухожу.  
Такатори раздраженно кивнул и нетерпеливо отмахнулся от её слов – ему остается «продукт эксперимента».

\- Кто Вы? – серьезный злой взгляд.  
\- Твой создатель. Ты принадлежишь мне. Тебя зовут Ной.  
\- Ной… - соглашается девушка, прикрывая рукой глаза и опуская голову на подушку.

1998 год  
Образец №11  
[Имя: Сасаки Ока  
Возраст: 15 лет  
Рост: 160 см  
Вес: 43 кг  
Статус: школьница  
Группа крови: АВ  
Резус фактор – отрицательный  
К препарату - восприимчива.  
Направление: неуверенность в себе.]

\- Здравствуйте! – такая маленькая и серьёзная.  
\- Здравствуйте, - улыбка снисходительная. – Хочешь что-нибудь выпить?  
\- Да, сок, пожалуйста, - она по-хозяйски устраивается в кресле.  
Напористое резкое поведение не может скрыть нервности фраз, будто она чего-то боится.  
Цудзи ставит перед девочкой стакан сока.  
\- Ты хочешь мне что-то рассказать?  
\- Да, пожалуй. Я расскажу Вам про своего отца.  
Цудзи кивает.

[Четвертый сеанс.]  
\- Мне нравится один мальчик, - сказала она и покраснела. – Нет, не так. Мне очень нравится один мальчик.  
\- Понятно, - улыбается Цудзи.  
\- Не смейтесь! – она не возмущена, просто за восклицанием проще скрыть смущение.  
\- Всё, не смеюсь. Расскажите мне…  
\- Хорошо…

В углу экрана настойчиво мигает значок конверта: у Вас новое письмо.  
[Сообщение для: Цудзи Маюми.  
Отправитель: Информационный центр ЭсЦет.  
Сегодня, 3 сентября 1998 года в 01:11, зафиксирована клиническая смерть образца№11, Сасаки Ока.]  
Цудзи хочется ругнуться от души. Но, в конце концов, она добьется своего.

2000 год  
У Вас новое письмо.  
[Сообщение для: Цудзи Маюми  
Отправитель: Головной центр ЭсЦет  
Вам вменяется покинуть Токио в течение недели.]

[Запрос от: Цудзи Маюми.  
Направление: Исследовательский центр ЭсЦет.  
Запрос на перевод успешного образца для продолжения исследований.]  
[Запрос принят и утвержден.]

Образец №12  
[Имя: Хидзири Тодо  
Возраст: 12 лет  
Рост: 152 см  
Вес: 46 кг  
Статус: школьник  
Группа крови: AB  
Резус фактор – отрицательный.  
К препарату – восприимчив.  
Заключение: «Воск» усваивается на 96%. Образец сохранен для перехода на вторую ступень. Исследования продолжены в Академии Коа.]

[Запрос от: Цудзи Маюми.  
Направление: Исследовательский центр ЭсЦет.  
Запрос на клонирование образца№12.]  
[Запрос принят и подтвержден.]

[Пометка. Корректировка препарата.]  
«Бог» будет создан!


End file.
